Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser allows a user to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications.
Some mobile devices (e.g., an iPhone®) can use positioning technology to determine the mobile device's geographic position, which can include the mobile device's geographic location and heading or direction. The geographic position of the mobile device can be used to determine, for example, how the mobile device operates or services or data that may be available to the mobile device at the geographic position.